


The Fire Inside

by Sephirotha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuria wakes up to find herself as a Vulpix. Tyrell finds her and his owner brings her into his care. Will Nuria ever become human again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh…my head. It hurts and my body feels heavy and numb. What happened to me? Ouch. I rolled my head from side to side and stretched my paws out to try and get some feeling into my body. I then realised that I had paws. I had paws. And six tails. When I opened my eyes, I closed them immediately again when bright lights entered my vision, adding more pain to my headache. I tried to remember what had happened but the only images that flickered in my head was when I dropped off my Glaceon at the Beauty Spa. I couldn’t remember much else apart from the fact that I was very much human.   
A rough hand grabbed me by the scruff and I landed heavily on some straw. I opened my eyes again, thankful that it was dimmer now and looked around. I was in a cage and I could smell the mixed scent of chemicals and Pokémon food. Seeing a water bowl, I managed to stumble up onto my paws and walk over to have a drink and see my reflection. When I saw a Vulpix looking back at me, I shook my head in disbelief. This had to be a dream, it had to be! Humans can’t turn into Pokémon.  
“Well, we finally found the correct formula for the metamorphism,” someone said outside.  
“Our boss will be pleased indeed.”  
I walked over to the grate of my cage and looked up at the men in white coats.  
“What did you do to me?” I asked.  
But it looked like they didn’t understand me. They just turned away and walked off. I was left alone and I didn’t want to just wait and see what they would do to me next. I opened my mouth and breathed on the bars. Nothing but air came out. I tried again and a little bit of steam came out. I tried again and again until I got a flame going. I focused and breathed with all my might. The bars melted from my fire and I held my breath, freezing as if something would thwart my escape route. Nothing did, so I jumped down, my paws sliding against the polished white tiles, landing heavily on my front.   
The door was left ajar by the men in white coats but I didn’t dare go out and risk getting caught again. I looked around and noticed a vent by a desk. I skidded over and melted the grate to squeeze in and find my way out. It wasn’t long until sirens went off and people shouting below me. I assumed that my escape had been found out so I began running. I ran until I came to another grate and melted that too. I poked my head out and saw the long drop below me. I also heard Growlithes and Arcanines barking from behind me. I decided to take the risk and jumped.  
I landed on the damp grass and began running into the forest. I saw the lights of torches zipping around and realised that I couldn’t possibly outrun humans and definitely not Arcanines. I ran and ran until I saw a den underneath a tree. Without thinking of the possibility that there would be wild Pokémon waiting for me under there, I jumped through and curled up into a tight ball. The footsteps came and passed and I dared to open my eyes. The den seemed abandoned and I relaxed. Fatigue washed over me and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having my daily morning walk when I came across a pack of Houndour chasing a Vulpix in the woods. Due to my master raising me as an honourable Luxray, teaching me to be a Good Samaritan, I ran over to save her. Once I had the Houndours running off, I saw that she was incapacitated, her front legs were bleeding heavily from the attacks. She let out a small whimper when I came close to her and I flattened my ears. I was once in a similar position, injured and vulnerable and no-one around to help me. I began to feel a strong feeling of sympathy as I carefully came towards her.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” I soothed her “I’m going to help you.”  
“Please don’t eat me,” she squeaked.  
“I said I’m going to help you,” I said with an annoyed tone “And why would I eat you? You’re nothing but fluff and bones.”  
“If you’re going to help me, how are you going to do it by insulting me?”  
“Well if you don’t want my help, I’ll just leave you here.”  
“Fine by me.”  
But when I turned to walk off, there was that image of my Trainer nagging at me to do the right thing. She could barely walk and she could bleed to death if I just left her. Then that painful memory of wandering down the streets of the city and having barely anything to eat hit me. With a deep sigh, I turned, picked her up by the scruff and ran back to the city to the nearest Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy jumped in surprise when I jumped onto my hind legs and planted my front paws and the Vulpix onto the counter. I watched as she stared at me then glanced at the Vulpix before looking back at me again. She closed her gaping mouth, picked the Vulpix up and rushed off to the emergency room.  
“Tyrell,” said a voice “What are you doing here?”  
I saw Ryou, my Trainer, come out from one of the rooms at the back of the Pokémon Centre, putting his tool which could listen to Pokémon’s heartbeats away. I sat down obediently as he ruffled my ears and I purred happily. I love Ryou. He was sensitive, caring and he rescued me from a nasty group of Glameows. I’m forever grateful that he had been there on that fateful day and that he took me in when he discovered that I didn’t have a home.  
“Are you hurt?” he asked “Is that why you’re here?”  
“No, Ryou,” Nurse Joy said as she beckoned a Chansey to come and help her in the emergency room “He’s saved this little Vulpix. I need you to check if she’s been micro-chipped and look up for any information of missing Vulpixes.”  
I watched them get to work, padding up to one of the sofas to lie and wait. It took a while until they determined that it was a wild one but I noticed that soft look in Ryou’s eyes. He loved tiny Pokémon, that’s how he came to adopt me as a Shinx. Please, Arceus, please tell me he’s not going to adopt this Vulpix. I don’t like having shared attention. I don’t care if she may be abandoned or be a wild Pokémon, I don’t want Ryou to adopt her. Please, just let him ignore this one Vulpix and let someone else adopt her if they want her.  
“Well if she doesn’t have a home, could I possibly adopt her?” Ryou asked.  
“Aw, again?” Nurse Joy cooed “Sure, I’ll get the papers.”  
Arceus, I hate you. I haven’t done anything to deserve this. I glowered as Ryou carried the Vulpix out, her legs bandaged and her eyes closed to indicate that she was fast asleep. Ryou heard my growl and frowned.  
“Now, Tyrell, be nice,” he said.  
I growled louder and Ryou walked over to me.  
“Come on, you just saved her life,” he said “The least we could do is offer her a home.”  
She might have her own home out in the wilderness, she might not want to intrude on our home and make it her own.  
“Do you remember when I adopted you?” Ryou asked as he saw my disapproving glare.  
Yes but I truly had nowhere to go and I had lost my parents and I was struggling to live in the streets whereas this Vulpix was out in the forest where she might still have a family.  
“Tyrell,” Ryou sighed.  
I pulled my pitiful look at him. He smiled and ruffled my ears.  
“I’m sorry, Tyrell but that look just doesn’t work now that you’re all grown up.”  
Damn it all to Hell!  
“Come on, she isn’t so bad.”  
He held the Vulpix out to me and I growled. She was the one who was going to steal Ryou away from me. I won’t have it! I don’t want to have this little vermin in our home, sleeping in my bed, eating from my bowl and…and… I only realised just how small she as Ryou placed her down beside me whilst being called away to another patient. I stared at her thoughtfully, watching her curled up in front of me, looking so cute and so delicate. Was this how I looked when I was a little Shinx? I began to feel pity for her and heaved a sigh. Damn, I was going soft. I placed a paw over her and gently pulled her toward me in an accepting and protective clutch. When Ryou came back, I gave him a glare which told him that I was still not happy with him adopting this Vulpix but I’ll allow it. Ryou sat back down and reached out to take her away from me but I let out another growl. She was very warm and soft and I don’t have many warm and soft things so I’m taking the opportunity to savour this. Ryou gave me a smile and ruffled my ears.  
“Good boy,” he praised “All we need to do is give her a name.”  
Ryou, please, you suck at giving names. I mean, look at what you named me. Tyrell. Really? Seriously? Who would call a Shinx Tyrell?  
“What about Ember?”  
See? I shook my head insistently.   
“Don’t like it huh?” said Ryou as he put a finger on his chin “What about…Sparkle?”  
Say what? That’s just pathetic.  
“Glitter?”  
Come on, Ryou, you can do better!  
“Lysander?”  
That’s a nice name, admittedly but it’s a boy’s name.  
“Pooky?”  
Are you even taking this seriously?  
“Alice?”  
Getting better.  
“Garnet?”  
I’m guessing that is going to be as good as it gets. I shrugged and Ryou smiled happily.  
“Alright, her name is Garnet,” he declared as he wrote the Vulpix’s name down on the adoption papers “Right, I’ll just hand these in and we’ll get ready to go home.”  
He reached out to take Garnet away and I growled. He withdrew his hand, gave me a knowing smirk and walked off. I sniffed snootily, picked Garnet up by the scruff and waited at the doors patiently to go home with Ryou.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my paws off the ground and jaws clamped on my neck. My immediate reaction was swaying and shouting in a panic.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” said someone as whoever was carrying me stopped “Don’t panic.”  
Well I freaking panicked when a massive face appeared in front of me and I used Ember. I burnt the poor guy’s nose before I realised it and he yelled in agony, jumping back and holding his injury. I felt absolutely mortified, I actually hurt someone! Using fire! I let out a whimper when he looked back down at me and chuckled.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have scared you like that,” he said as he got down to one knee again, letting me see his blackened nose.  
He held out his hands to take me but a low growl sounded from the Pokémon behind me.  
“Tyrell…” he warned and Tyrell just growled louder.  
He chuckled and reached behind me to pet him.  
“I think he likes you,” he whispered to me which enticed another growl “I’m Ryou.”  
Hello Ryou, mind telling your Pokémon to put me down? I looked down and saw that my legs had been bandaged then remembered what had happened earlier. I flinched inwardly as Tyrell and Ryou continued walking down the pavement. Where were we going exactly? I tried squirming out of the Pokémon’s grip but his jaws just clamped down onto my scruff harder. I let out a pained whine.  
“Tyrell, be gentle.”  
He was answered by another growl. I looked around worriedly. I didn’t recognize any of these streets, where were we? Was this even my home city? My thoughts were interrupted as we stopped at a door and I was carried inside a home.   
“Welcome home, Garnet.”  
Who’s Garnet? I looked around and didn’t see anyone other than Ryou looking at me. Wait…no… Ryou smiled warmly as he crouched down.  
“You’re going to love it here, even if you won’t be able to walk for a while,” he said as he gently touched my legs “But don’t worry. I’m a doctor. I’ll take care of you.”  
“That’s very nice of you but I’d like to go back to my own home,” I said but it obviously came out as Pokémon language because Ryou simple chuckled and tickled me under the chin.  
“I’ll just make you a bed to rest in…”  
Tyrell snorted and carried me over to a rather big basket in the sitting room, by a sofa. He gently laid me down and I turned around to see…that it was that humongous Luxray that had rescued me. I yelped when I saw how close his face was to mine and head-butted him. He yelped and recoiled, snarling at me in contempt. Ryou just watched and laughed.  
“I bet you’re hungry,” he said “I’ll make you something.”  
He left the room and Tyrell marched up to me, making me cower in the far corner of the basket.  
“Sorry,” I squeaked “I just…I…”  
He jumped into the basket and yanked me by the tails to settle me in between his front paws.  
“I suppose you’re not called Garnet,” he mumbled.  
“No, Nuria’s the name and I need to get out of here,” I replied.  
“Why?”  
I held my tongue. Was he going to believe me if I told him that I was a human? No he certainly was not. I turned away from him.  
“I just have to!”  
“You have your own home to go to, you said?” Tyrell said.  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Hmph, a lot of Pokémon say that on their first day,” he commented and proceeded to run his tongue up the back of my head.  
“Ew! What are you doing?!” I hissed.  
“You’re filthy, now stay still,” Tyrell said as he ran his tongue up my head again.  
“Stop it, that’s disgusting!”  
“Pokémon nature, surely your parents did the same to you?”  
No, no they most certainly did not. There was a knock at the door and Ryou called, saying that he’ll answer in a minute. He cooed when he saw us to give me the bowl of Pokémon food.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Tyrell snarled at him as he went to answer the door.  
“Well that was nice,” I remarked sarcastically.  
“Shut up and eat,” Tyrell pulled the bowl into the bed.  
I sniffed the food warily and my stomach grumbled. I sighed and began eating, freezing when Tyrell licked my ears.  
“Stop that!”  
“You’re disgusting, you need cleaning,” Tyrell answered back.  
“Aw, isn’t she adorable?” a high-pitched voice cut across the sitting room.  
“Damn, it’s Michiko,” Tyrell uttered under his breath as a blonde woman came into the sitting room “No, she’s dirty, don’t touch her!”  
“Hey!” I whined.  
“Aw, that’s so cute!” Michiko squealed as a Weavile came in “Look, Minnie! Aren’t they simply adorable together?”  
“Like two rotten peas in a pod,” Minnie replied venomously.  
“Who are you calling rotten?” I scowled.  
“There’s no need to be jealous, Minnie,” Tyrell sniffed.  
“Aw, just let me cuddle you for a while,” Michiko advanced to pick me up.  
“No!” Tyrell let out a growl as he tucked me under his chin and I heard the crackling of electricity.  
“Eee! He’s so possessive!” Michiko grinned wider if possible and backed away.  
“Ha, I knew Tyrell was affectionate on the inside,” someone with dreadlocks came in.  
“Oh, shut up, Keiji,” Tyrell snarled “And don’t you dare start, Heaton.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything,” said the Gliscor that came into the sitting room.  
“Oh, Ryou, you should really run your nose under some cold water,” Michiko said as she and Keiji went into what looked like the kitchen.  
I swallowed as the Weavile came up to us.  
“Well, well, Tyrell,” she purred “I didn’t realise that you were into…small fry.”  
Oh, you wouldn’t be calling me small fry if I was a human.  
“Not into her,” Tyrell said and licked my back “Just following my chivalrous instincts. She’ll be sleeping in her own basket and walking by herself once she’s recovered.”  
“I don’t know, Ty,” Heaton said “it looks like you’re really attached to her.”  
“I’m not,” Tyrell growled and rolled me onto my back.  
“Hey, stop talking as if I’m not here!” I protested and pawed at Tyrell’s nose “No, stop, bad Luxray!”  
“Oh, and what will you do if I don’t?” he challenged me.  
I totally Embered him in the face after that statement. He howled and jumped out of the basket and shook his face, Heaton coming up next to him to ask if he was alright. Minnie cackled and patted her claws onto my head.  
“Not bad, not bad,” she sighed “You’re alright, kid.”  
“My nose, ow, I need it for smelling!” Tyrell snarled as he turned to us with a burnt nose.  
“You have your eyes to find prey so buck up,” I growled.  
“Oh, she’s got a quick mouth too!” Minnie grinned.  
“You little…”  
Tyrell marched back over and I let out another Ember. Heaton sighed as Tyrell yelled in pain again and backed away, shaking his head in a panic.  
“What is all the commotion about?” Ryou asked as he stuck his head into the living room.  
I whimpered and widened my eyes innocently as I pretended as if I hadn’t just shot two Embers at his Luxray. He gave me a suspicious look as Tyrell raised his head to glare at me.  
“Tyrell, I hope you’re not winding her up,” he said.  
“I’m not, she’s abusing me on purpose!” Tyrell snarled as he marched over to me.  
“Tyrell…”  
Tyrell stopped when he heard the warning tone in his master’s voice then huffed, flopping onto the carpet and curling up moodily. I held back a snicker, for someone who acted tough he sure was obedient.  
“Good boy.”  
The door closed and Minnie applauded me.  
“Brilliant technique, nice use of the innocent look to avoid getting into trouble,” she praised me “You really are a natural at this, you’ll be a brilliant troublemaker.”  
“Oh well, I try,” I remarked, acting snobbish “It’s real easy if you’re a cute Pokémon.”  
“You are going to be more trouble than you’re worth,” Tyrell snarled from his place.  
I just curled up in his bed happily.  
“Don’t care,” I called back “Nice bed by the way. Wouldn’t mind taking a nap.”  
“That’s my bed, don’t talk as if you own it.”  
“Goodnight.”  
I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I didn’t open my eyes to see who put the blanket over me as I was too immersed into planning my escape.


	4. Chapter 4

“And then if or when she evolves into a Ninetales, we’ll really have some fun!” Minnie cackled as her owner beckoned her to follow her out.  
“Just remember, she’s a fire type,” I called after her “She’ll roast you alive with the type advantage against you!”  
“Not when I befriend her or learn Dig!”  
I scowled as she cackled once more before she and Michiko got into Michiko’s car they drove off and I glanced down the street where Heaton and Keiji had gone down. I backed back into the house as Ryou closed the door.  
“Well, I’m going to hit the hay,” Ryou yawned as he petted my head “You be nice to Garnet now.”  
I yawned in response. Ryou’s yawns were always so infectious. Ryou chuckled as he ascended the staircase and I plodded back into the living room.   
“Goodnight, Tyrell.”  
I grumbled in response. I loomed over the little Vulpix in my bed. Did she say her name was Nuria? Interesting name, haven’t heard of it before. With a shrug, I leant down and gently picked her up by the scruff. She mumbled in her sleep softly as I got into my bed, padded it down before lying and carefully placing her next to me. I curled my body around her and let out a content purr when I felt her warmth against my skin. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye before leaning over and gently nipping her ear. It twitched adorably. She was rather cute. Thinking about Minnie’s words, I began wondering what it would be like for her to evolve into a Ninetales. I’ve never met one before, not even in battle. I continued looking down at Nuria and nipped her ear again. It twitched once more and Nuria let out an annoyed moan. With a satisfied smirk, I tucked her closer to my body, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
